


Don't let me die of a broken heart

by JamieLynnVanceMalfoy1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieLynnVanceMalfoy1/pseuds/JamieLynnVanceMalfoy1
Summary: Angel catches Luke off guard when she let's her hair down





	1. Chapter One: Angel  (Me)

I am a 14 year old girl who only has a father  no mom. I don't know were my mom is or who my mom is. I feel like Sophie off of Mamma Mia. So When I was little my mom ran away because she said my dad was cheating on her but I know he wasn't.  So now it is just little old me and my dad in our old home he had in his family for years. I am also in a relationship with Zach Halon. But my dad has been seeing this woman Stella a wicked woman who does not like me what so ever.


	2. Chapter Two: School

The school year is about to end and I feel more alone since I'm leaving my friends and group of girls I hang out with. I am going to be alone for an entire summer. I don't even have a boyfriend how lame is that?  I had just had a break up with my Boyfriend Zach Halon Well I have to go pack me and Percy Jackson and his Mother Sally are going to the Beach possibly depending on Gabe Percy's smelly step father lets her out of the house. Percy and I go to school together at Yancy Academy. We also hang out with a guy named Grover Underwood he's awesome one small detail he's crippled and he's on crutches. He's our best friend. I also have dance tonight. Zach http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS65UfGw1j4Fl_KFoSTXpxlqgAHTkUkydlkTZv5jyphiPtDt71pzw


	3. Chapter Three: Summer Break

Sally tells us we have to go as she pulls up in front of my house she says,"Come on we need to leave asap it's important." "What's going on Sally? " I ask.  
"I'll explain on the way." She says. I'm starting to get really worried about what's going on. She tells me we're going to this camp for kids like me and Percy. The camp is in Rhode Island Sally says. I don't know what it's called I wish she would us what it's called.


	4. Chapter Four:Luke

We get to the Camp andI see our teacher Mrs. Brunner he tells us to call him Chiron. Percy defeats a Minotaur after it knocks me out. 

Coming out of the hospital wing I literally run into a really hot guy who says,"Hi."

My breath catches in my throat that I finally reply with,"Hello." The boy looks at me and I look at him and it was like time stood still. 

"I'm Luke son of Hermies." Luke extends his hand to me.

"I'm Angel Hermies cabin because they don't know who my godly parent is yet."

"That means that you're in my cabin cute." Luke says touching my arm and then walks over to his buddies. He stops and looks at me.

I blush but he doesn't notice and goes back to fighting. I can't really tell Percy what happened he'll kill him. See Percy is like my brother.

I head up the hill Percy yells. "Hey Angel, what's up?" As he he engulfs me in a hug I reply with,

"Nothing much how about you? " I hug back when he says,

"Not much." He smile, "How was school?" He asks laughing knowing they hadn't seen each other since his mom dropped them off. I chuckle knowing he was being smart so I reply with,

"It was so boring especially this one kid he was very annoying he wouldn't leave me alone." I smirk at him waiting for a smart reply which came,

"Really do I know him?" He asks knowing darn well who he's just trying to get under my skin.

"How are you feeling?" I ask trying not to push seeing as how he just lost his mom.

 

He looks at me and says,"Physically I'm alright, mentally everything is scrambled and emotionally I'm now ding inside." He says hugging me.


	5. Chapter Five : Annabeth Chase

As me and Percy are walking up to the mess hall and see a friend of mine Annabeth from Dance class her father makes her do it. Percy looks at Annabeth the way I looked at the cute boy. I think he may like her but the funny thing is Annabeth did the same thing.

Annabeth finally looks me saying,"Oh my Gods Angel you'll never guess Grover and I were just talking about you and he says." Anna looks at Grover to take over which causes him to look at me and says,

"I was just saying it's a shame Angel couldn't join us for the first round of training but it would be so nice if she could join us for the next one." That causes me to laughs and shake me head.

"Head and arm took longer than I thought." I reply with a hint of sarcasm.

Annabeth smiles,"It'll take longer to find a new ass when I kick your late ass." I shake my head hugging her.

"Percy this is Annabeth Chace she dances with me at the studio." I introduce them Percy unable to move finally asks,

"Do you want to sit with us?" To our surprise she replies with,

"I'm Annabeth and I'm sorry but I can't we have to sit at our own table I'll see you later bye Angel." Annabeth says before going to the Athena table. I wave and sit with Percy at the Hermies table. It's here where I see Luke again.


	6. Chapter Six: Jordan Gomez

There`s a new girl at camp. Her name is  Jordan Gomez. She`s really shy and she doesn`t talk much.She`s an elective mute(she chooses not to speak).I got her to open up a bit though. Her father abused her as a child and she has self-abusive habits. She has nightmares at  night and often wakes up screaming. She likes Travis Stoll and I think he likes her back. She talks to herself and cries herself to sleep at night. She still has the bruises from where her dad hit her. She can`t use a sword to save her life but she`s good with a bow and arrow. She`s a child of Apollo.


	7. Chapter Seven: Percy Jackson BFF

Percy and I have been friends since before he met Grover. I've known him since we were kids, so we grew up together even learned together,we laugh together, we sing together(not very well I might add.)  
It was a brother, sister thing. He watches out for me a lot and I watch out for him.  
I also help him with his homework because of his Dyslexia. I love helping him. He's pretty much family seeing as how my dad calls him son so and his mom calls me her daughter nothing weird about it we're not together we're very close family besides I think he has a thing for Annabeth. *Wink Wink*


	8. Chapter Eight: Angel admits she likes Luke

I'm training with Annabeth and Percy when I look over to find Luke staring at me.  
I smile at him and look away, he looks at me when I go back to fighting. He comes over to me and says," Hi." I am blinking thinking of what to say I finally reply with,"Hi." Then I say, "I have to go for a snack." He looks disapointed but replies,"Alright I'll see you later." He smiles. He looks at me then goes off in a huff. Then he just smiles. I watch him as he leave when Annabeth nudges my arm,"Hey earth to Angel can you come back to us?" She chuckles. I look at her slowly giving her a "huh" sound.  
"You are so smitten." Annabeth says laughing.  
"I am not." I defend myself my cheeks heating.  
"You are such the smitten kitten it's written all over your face. Scarlett looks good on you Ang." Annabeth chuckles while Percy looks dumbfound not knowing what to say or do he looks at Luke wondering if he should kick his ass or just leave him. He decides to leave him for My sake. 

https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/1/11/m3di7e2knr.jpg


	9. Chapter Nine : Aza

Aza is a 15 year old girl who is a friend of the group. They protect her from her father due to him abusing her. When she came to camp everyone tried to help her but she couldn't stop her abusive habits. She gets picked on a lot. Aza unlike Jordan never really opens up to anyone except Khiron.

https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/1/11/msvfy7relt.jpg


	10. Chapter Ten : The Mission that brought us together

The misson that sends Luke and I out into the real world on the mission Luke starts act funny like staying closer to me he wouldn't let me out of his sight. He says it's to protect me. But it feels a little different like something is connecting us I just can't put my finger on it.  
I am starting to feel something towards him. It seems like he's starting to like me too but I can't tell from anything he's not dropping many signs.  
https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/1/11/cxue2iqio6.jpg


	11. Chapter Eleven : Jordan and Travis

The dance in the mess hall they play The Hula song from Lion KING when Jordan and Travis start singing the song together me, Luke, Percy and Annabeth start laughing our asses off!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! when it was all said and done they start to kiss eachother Me,  Luke, Percy , Annabeth and connor are standing their with  our mouths on the floor. As we  gaze in white wonder at the sight. (I think to myself Awe they are Kissing ewwwwww)


	12. Chapter Twelve : Zach Halon

Zachary Halon My Previous Boyfriend the one who broke up with me just before summer break started he broke up with me in front of everyone including Percy my brother from another mother he was pissed they got into a huge fight what a huge jerk. I was so stupid. Luke found out he was pissed.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: You make me feel  young

We piled into the Mess Hall I see Chris I'd been seeing him since Luke went Rouge He smiles so I went and sat down beside him. On my way Chiron calls me up and to my surprise I started jumping up and down because I was a daughter of Iris, Percy beamed to because he was happy I got chosen but I was an only child of Iris, but her cabin wasn't built yet so  I am bunking with Percy. He's happy that I will not be in with Chris anymore. But I will still date Chris because I am in love with him. So I let on to hide that I am in love with Luke.

I will not break off a Relationship just because my Brother says no to it, not on my life. I want to try and get over Luke.   
I will never do that that is stupid andI will never be over Luke. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen : Percy gets hurt

Coming back from the bon fire I see Percy on the ground. I run over with Chris.  Percy was stabbed but I had healing powers from the water so I healed him.  
I got scared after that  because if they were after Percy they would be after me too so I have to be careful of what I do or who I talk to about certain "questions". It may end with me up getting hurt too.


	15. Chapter Fifteen : Luke is officially Rogue

When I find out Luke has gone evil offically it upset me because I actually like him and I was so stupid not to tell him sooner. But now he's not allowed back at camp due to him being the lightning Thief. I came to grasps with the fact I'll just have to be happy with Chris. I never thought Luke would do this but like all my other hopes they were just empty wishes. Well all that's left to do it accept the fact that the man I love is Evil and I have to put those feelings aside to save camp and the world. Great! How do I bloody well do that?


	16. Chapter Sixteen : Percy's on a rampage

Percy finds out what happened and he gets really mad. "Percy please don't hurt him he is under some sort of spell Chronos is using him." I say to Percy.  
Percy is too stubborn to listen to anyone right now Luke wronged me and now he's gonna pay according to Percy. So Percy goes on a rampage. I'm scared for Luke, Percy is scary when he's angry.


	17. Chapter Seventeen : Percy fights Luke

"How could you do that to Angel Luke?" Percy yells in an adreneline Rush.  
"I had to or I would have been killed." Luke yells back

"You hurt her you realize that right." Percy says in a lower tone.

"You don't think it's killing me you, don't think I don't see how it's eating her up I see it's killing her and you don't think I want to do something about it." Luke yells in pure anger.

 

"Then do something fight back you coward fight back!"Percy yells again.

I felt helpless,hopeless I was stuck at the Empire State Building while Percy and Luke were fighting around buildings. There was nothing I could do. I was a sitting duck on one hand I was hoping Percy dealt with Luke the way it needed to be done and on the other hand I was hoping Luke would say,"I'm only doing this to get Angel's attention" but that will never happen.


	18. Chapter Eighteen : Back at Camp

Meanwhile back at Camp Jordan and Travis are Rallying everyone at camp to help fight whatever would try to attack and they get everyone in battle gear moving out to battle where Percy the gang and I are located. Chiron even gets some Centures to help as well. There was Cyclopes, Trolls and any living beast they could find.  
If Percy failed The camp would be ready.


	19. Chapter Nineteen : Percy saves the world

After the fight Sally gets us all in the elevator music is "Staying Alive" By the BeeGees. I'm in a fit trying not to sing,dance or laugh. Percy looks at me about to ask me how I am when I look at him, Sally and Annabeth,"I know you are going to ask if I'm alright. I'm not bit can we focus on the task at hand please?" They all nod as Sally rubs my back for comfort.

We get into the house of Oympus leaving Sally at the elevator. Percy gives the bolt to Zeus saving the world. He has a conversation with his dad. I find out my godly parent is Iris the Goddess of sleep.

We get back to camp and everyone cheers Percy while I stand back and hug Chris,"I've missed you Gods what have I missed?"I ask.

He smirks at me,"I missed you as well baby and a lot I wish I could tell you but I just really want to kiss you." He says kissing me and I kiss him.


	20. Chapter Twenty : Percy and Annabeth

We get back to camp and Grover is leading Percy around everywhere acting like his body guard. I nudge Percy when I see Annabeth fighting and shove him to her. 

"Who's next?"Annabeth asks looking around at all the soldiers.

I give Percy a slight shove towards her,"Go on." I say hoping he'll I'd listen.

"I'd like to take a shot at it." Percy says as I smile and shake my head.

He and Annabeth start training when Chris comes over and starts training with me.

Tomorrow we may have to fight again but today we'll train and rest and then we prepare.

The End!

m.youtube.com/watch?v=wrNTOo4KH8c


End file.
